


One last visit

by mendraxwrites



Series: Volleymonogatari [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendraxwrites/pseuds/mendraxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata spends the night at Kenma's place. They get high and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just wanted to warn everybody that English isn't my first language (it's Spanish). I'm not bad at it, but I still make spelling or grammar errors every now and then. Hope you can overlook them. Though if things get really hard to understand, do tell me so and I'll see what I can do to fix it ;D

Kenma took one last hit from his chillum before putting it away. It was a cloudy day, his favorite to just get high and listen to music, wrapped in a blanket, in his bedroom. That’s what he had planned to do once he gets home, which was only a couple of blocks away.  
It was a really quiet neighborhood. In fact, there didn’t seem to be anybody but him outside. That relaxed him.  
Once he was just a block away from home, he realized that the only thing he had been focusing on was the sound of the wind shaking the trees. That’s when he knew that he was already high, so he smiled to himself. He was going to have the most relaxing day in months. His home was just a couple of houses away now, so he let his mind go blank, in a way he couldn’t even hear the wind shaking the trees. He only felt the very coziness of the day starting to get him. His chest got warm. There was a tingling sensation in his toes and he couldn’t help but smile. Everything was just so perf…

\- Kenmaaaaaa! Kenmaaaaaaaaaaa! – a distant voice screamed.

\- No… - he whispered to himself.

To the very high Kenma, the voice came totally distorted. Combine that with a recently developed PTSD and you have Kenma believing that voice could only belong to one particular idiot: Lev.  
With that in mind, Kenma got so angry he considered running to his house, ignoring Lev all together. He wasn’t gonna let him ruin this perfect day. Any day but this one, he thought as he launched himself forward.  
Maybe it was that he was too high, or maybe he was just too stressed with the idea of Lev coming from behind, but he didn’t even ran two steps before clashing into someone. The impact made him fall to the ground.

\- Oh, I’m terribly sorry, please… - said Kenma until he looked up at the person in front of him and went completely silent. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. – Shoyo?

\- Waaah, Kenma, I’m so sorry, are you ok? I didn’t mean for you to fall. You just started running and I… I…

\- Shoyo? – he still couldn’t believe it. He was way too high and confused. – Where’s Lev? Is he with you?

\- Lev? – he lend a hand to Kenma and pulled him to his feet.

\- Yeah… Yes… Lev. I just heard his idiotic voice screaming my name.

\- Oh… that was me.

\- You?

\- Yeah… I called out for you and then you started running so I… ran to you.

\- So Lev is not with you?

\- What? No… we’re actually the only ones outside. I think it’s about to rain.

\- Then what are you?

\- Huh?

\- Why are you here?

\- Ahh… well… I was… I was wondering if I could stay at your place for the night. I brought my own clothes… - he pointed at his backpack. - …and food! I didn’t pack a toothbrush but I promise I’ll be quiet and I’ll shower and… I’ll sleep wherever you tell me to! Please, I don’t know anyone else in… - Kenma covered his mouth. – Mmmphm.

Hinata kept on making muffled sounds that reminded Kenma of a puppy begging for food. He didn’t truly know why he covered his mouth in the first place. Not that he needed to concentrate to make a decision, it was practically a no brainer. Of course Shoyo could stay at his house. He had an inflatable mattress and an extra toothbrush. He stared at Shoyo, who had wide-open eyes looking all around in confusion. Cute, thought Kenma. He wasn’t fond of cute things normally, but when he was high, those same cute things became his ultimate weakness. Even he didn’t know how many hours he had wasted watching videos of cats that way. Just like now he didn’t know how much time he had been staring at Shoyo. Probably just a few seconds. I should really take my hand off his mouth, Kenma thought. But right before he had a chance to, Hinata stared right at him and stopped making puppy-like sounds. Kenma felt a smile being formed beneath his hand and then came the sound of muffled laughter. This threw him off. 

\- What? – he asked without taking off his hand.

\- Mrmhm hmm.

\- Sorry… - he took off his hand.

\- You’re high! Your eyes are soooo red. – said Hinata laughing. – That’s so cool! Can I have some?

\- You’re getting a little greedy with your requests, don’t you think?

\- Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean… I…

\- I’m just messing with you… it’s a yes… to both. 

\- Really? – Hinata’s face lit up as he launched his whole body to hug Kenma tightly. – Thank you! Thank you so much! I’ll get you back. I swear!

\- Yeah… uh… it’s ok. Don’t worry about it… Shoyo?

\- What is it?

\- Let me go.

\- Oh, sorry. – he broke the hug.

\- Uhm… my house is that one over there. – he pointed at it. – Come.

They both started walking. Surprisingly, Kenma wasn’t regretting any of this. He had even forgotten about his plans altogether. Though he wasn’t sure about what he would be doing with Shoyo for the rest of the day, his only hope was that he wouldn’t want to do anything related to volleyball. I must hide all my balls, he thought. Suddenly, rain started pouring but they were already at the doorstep.

\- Shoyo, do you have any cigarettes? 

\- I do actually. They’re menthols though… is that ok?

\- Yeah, whatever. Get inside and take off your shoes. – he opened the door.

Hinata did as he was told. Kenma did the same, closing the door behind him. He hung his schoolbag in the coat hanger above the shoes and walked to the kitchen. Hinata stood there, still carrying his backpack, unsure of what to do. He started coming up with ways to repay his friend. This proved to be a more complex task than he had imagined. He would gladly give him all of his cigarettes but he felt that wasn’t enough. He also didn’t have any money to spare and as far as food went, he had only brought instant noodles with him. A slap in the face would be more appreciated, he thought. Maybe he could…  
Kenma came back with an ashtray in hand.

\- You may have noticed that the house reeks of cigarettes, right? – asked Kenma.

\- I guess? I don’t really smell it. – he was trying to be polite, but Kenma was definitely right.

\- You don’t have to lie, Shoyo. It’s ok. My parents smoke all the time. – he headed towards the living room and sat on a couch that was placed just below a window. – Come. Oh, and bring your menthols. I figured you could smoke weed if we open a window and cover up the smell with some cigarettes. 

Still carrying his backpack, Hinata sat next to Kenma, giving him the package of menthols. Kenma lit one and opened the window. Then he pulled out the chillum from his pocket. The other boy stared at it with curiosity. Kenma gave his cigarette a couple of smokes before resting it on the ashtray.

\- You know what this is? – asked Kenma.

\- Is it like a metal joint? – The sincerity in that question made Kenma chuckle.

\- No, no. It’s more like a tiny metal pipe. Do you know how to use it?

\- No, teach me!

\- Ok… uhm… I don’t think there’s a lot of weed left. Maybe three or four hits.

\- That’s fine. I found out that I get high so easily since I don’t… - Kenma shoved the tip of the chillum in Hinata’s mouth.

\- Keep it there and when I tell you to take a hit, you do it. Then you hold the smoke in for six seconds, ok? – Hinata blinked in response. Kenma placed the flame of his lighter at the end of the small pipe. – Now!

The weed inside the chillum was of a variety that Hinata had never smoked. When he took the hit, his throat started burning immediately. Still, he managed to hold the smoke in for six seconds, though not without coughing violently on the way out. Kenma thought of it as cute, but Hinata was feeling a lack of air, alongside a closed throat and tears coming down his cheeks. 

\- Was it really that bad? – Kenma asked, picking up his cigarette. 

Hinata didn’t respond. He gasped for air until his throat opened. He wiped the tears from his face and looked around. Everything looked different for him, yet nothing had changed. He felt like his eyes were cameras recording a video that was played with one second of delay for him only. Kenma grabbed his hand. 

\- Are you ok? – he asked.

\- I think I’m already high. – Hinata replied.

He was right. The sign that he was high was entering a state of mind where everything around him felt in another plain of existence to the one he was in. Somehow Kenma seemed so distant, yet Hinata was conscious that he was holding his hand.

\- Kenma… that’s some good weed. You’re like so far away now. – he tightened his grip. – But this is your hand… right?

\- It is my hand.

\- Yes it is! – without letting go of it, he started rubbing Kenma’s hand against his cheek. – It is your hand. You’re here and I’m here too. That’s such a beautiful thing. Thank you.

Kenma laughed and just kept smoking. He then noticed that Shoyo was still carrying his backpack that didn’t look particularly light.

\- Shoyo, you can leave your backpack in my bedroom if you want. Just go through that hallway. It’s the last door to the left.

\- Last door to the left. Through that hallway. Got it.

Without looking at Kenma, Hinata got up and let go of his hand. Then he headed to the bedroom. Kenma stayed in the couch, giving the last smoke to his cigarette before putting it out. He lit another one and thought about putting some music, but his stomach started growling. He remembered that he hadn’t eaten since that morning and wondered what he could cook. Maybe Hinata was hungry too. And if he wasn’t, the weed would make him hungry later. I could start boiling some rice, he thought. He stared out the window and contemplated the rain, thinking of what else could go with the rice.

\- Kenma…

He turned around to find Hinata, only wearing some blue briefs, standing right in front of him.


End file.
